Sequel, The Summer in Ireland
by ixheartxemily
Summary: The sequel to my previous fic. Naomi and Emily go to Ireland for the summer for Gina and Kieran's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

So I finally got around to start writing the sequel to me previous fic. I know I'm not a great writer, but I just enjoy writing for these two I suppose : ) This is only a short chapter, just a sort of prologue. Please let me know what you think : ) More to come soon!

**Chapter One**

Emily sat down on her bed and let out a small sigh. She looked over to her bedside table where her phone was and stared at it, willing it to ring, but it didn't. It's was 11.43pm, Naomi was meant to be there at 11 so they could sneak out. Emily's Mum had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her to go to Ireland for the wedding, let alone see Naomi. But no way was Emily passing up the opportunity to spend the whole summer away with Naomi.

The bedroom door abruptly opened, Katie walked in humming cheerily, wearing her ridiculous pink dressing gown, a towel perfectly wrapped around her head.

"_My God_ Emily, cheer up." She laughed looking at her sister's somber expression.

"She should be here by now." Emily replied reaching for her phone, "And she's not answering her mobile."

"She'll _be here_." Katie insisted, walking over the the wardrobe, "Anyway, just remember that while you're off on you're little _love trip_, me and Dad will be here dealing with Mum once she finds out."

Emily laughed placing her phone in her jacket pocket. "Thanks for talking to Dad for me."

"mhmm" Katie replied breezily, looking through her clothes.

"_Katie_." Emily said firmly, her sister looked at her, eyebrows raised expectantly. Emily paused for a second, "I mean it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be going. Thank you." Katie smiled and nodded. She walked over to her own bed and sat down facing her sister.

"Look, I know you're upset with Mum but...just give her some time okay?"

"She tried to set me up with the neighbors son the other week." Emily shuddered, "She still thinks this is all some little _phase_."

"She knows it's not, deep down. She's just...she needs to get used to it that's all."

"How do you know though? She might never be okay with it."

"She loves you Emily, she'll come around eventually. Just like I did." Emily grinned,

"You're turning into a right soft bitch aren't you?" Katie gasped pretending to be insulted, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at Emily.

"Am _not_." She insisted. Emily snickered throwing the pillow back softly. Katie turned around and looked out the window.

"Looks like she's here." She laughed.

Emily got up eagerly and looked over at the window and chucked at the sight of a very flustered face appear. Naomi let out a huff from the corner of her mouth, blowing a thick strand of blonde hair out of her face. She shook her head. "I cant fucking believe I'm doing this;_ again_!" Emily smiled cheekily, poking her tongue between her teeth. Naomi grinned, she couldn't resist that smile, "You ready?" She asked.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, only the light from a few nearby houses shone into the Fitch garden. Naomi was stood below the twins' bedroom window, holding onto the less than sturdy ladder, laughing uncontrollably as Emily attempted to climb down it.

"Shhh, they'll hear you!" She shot Naomi a playful glance trying not to laugh herself. "Gotta say...I'm _lovin_' the view...." Naomi teased, Emily could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"Stop taking advantage of the fact that I can't hit you from here....and take this." She giggled, passing down her large bag. The blonde set it down on the ground, quickly returning to her hold onto the ladder.

"Take your time Ems, _Jesus_."

"Don't _rush_ me." Emily insisted, carefully stepping down. Naomi reached up, her fingertips just about touching the inside of Emily's thigh, "Come on, we've got my place to ourselves, I wanna get you home." She said seductively.

"Sounds good." She replied, looking over her shoulder, not concentrating on where she was stepping. Her right foot flailed in air looking for a step. Not finding it, she fell backwards, instinctively grasping at Naomi's shoulder on the way down. "oh fuuuuck." Emily yelped.

"Oww" Naomi laughed, laying on her back, one hand clutching the back of her head.

"I told you not to_ rush_ me, you got me all...._excited_." Emily said in a false huff as she began to get up. Naomi rolled over and pushed Emily back down. She kissed the little red head gently, leaving her lips lingering for a few seconds. She lifted her head slightly and flashed Emily a grin before getting up.

"What was that for?" Emily smirked, taking Naomi's outstretched hand and pulling herself up onto her feet.

"Do i need a reason?" She asked playfully. Emily shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, lightly squeezing their intertwined hands.

"Come on," Naomi said softly, picking up Emily's bag, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely feedback guys, I really appreciate it :D (Considering the last chapter was ridiculously short, I thought I 'd keep this one long instead of splitting it up into two parts. Sorry for any typos)

**Chapter Two**

"Wow." The mansion was huge. '_Fucking huge_.' Emily thought to herself as she set her bag on the floor.

Naomi handed the taxi driver the fair and walked over next to Emily, craning her neck upwards at the turrets poking out at the very top of the building. The place looked ancient, but still in surprisingly good condition. A small, rather understated, placard was attached to faded grey brick to the right of the door, that read, ' MacFoeinaiugh Manor.'

"Mac...how the hell do you say that _name_ again?"

"Mac-_phew_." Naomi laughed, "I do hope she's planning on keeping her own name..."

Emily looked round to see Gina walking down the gravel path to greet them, grinning from ear to ear, waving excitedly.

"The ceremony will be out here." Naomi's Mum said, pointing to the lush green carpet of grass spread out in front of the mansion, her face glowing with happiness. Naomi hugged her mother tightly. Emily stood slightly awkwardly, not knowing weather or not to hug Gina too, but before she had time to decide, the blonde woman was tightly embracing her as well. "Glad you could come Emily." She said cheerily.

"It's a really beautiful place Gina." Emily grinned,

"Isn't it just perfect?" She asked wistfully, letting out a satisfied sigh, "Ten days.._.ten days_ to go."

Gina dabbed the corner of her eye lightly with back of her hand as she teared up a little. Naomi and Emily smiled at one another.

"We'll now, who arrr these two loovely ladies?" A woman said in a thick Irish accent.

"Oh, Rose, this is Naomi, and Emily. Girls, this is Keiran's grandmother."

"Ohhhh, don't ya look just like ya mother." Rose exclaimed, patting Naomi's cheek softly. "And who might you be?" She asked with a friendly grin, completely oblivious to her rudeness.

"I'm Emily, I'm...erm, a _friend_ of Naomi's." Emily could see Naomi smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

"My gosh Emily, is ya hair _meant_ ta be that colour?!" The old woman asked, slightly concerned. Emily nodded smiling.

"Nana, would ya leave those poor girls alone.....Is she tormenting you?" Keiran asked. They both laughed and shook their heads, "Good," He continued. "Let me show you around the place, you can meet everyone."

* * *

Looking 'around the place and meeting everyone' took nearly the whole day. The building seemed even bigger inside, decorated with an abundance old edwardian furniture and ancient looking portraits hanging from the walls. It looked like something straight out of a period drama. Emily adored it, whist Naomi got bored with it all within the first half an hour.

They were introduced to various members of the family; aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, second cousins. The whole of Dublin seemed to be staying at the mansion. Most of they family was incredibly welcoming to them, everyone had only arrived days before, so the mood around the place was high.

Suprisingly, quite a few of Keiran's family seemed to be from money. A couple of them, his cousins, sure acted like they were. Emily had to not so gentfully nudge Naomi every time she could tell the blonde was about to say something rude to one of them. Naomi hated snobs, and she hated even more having to suck up to them.

Finally after meeting everyone, Keiran's sister, Claire, had told them that she'd show them both to their room. Naomi and Emily tried hard to not look so completely relieved about this, but figured they'd failed miserably when Claire laughed at their expressions once she'd told them.

* * *

"_Right _this one should be....oh." Claire let out a big sigh. The room, like every other they'd had been to before, wasn't empty, two of the three beds had clothes strew all over them. A young man walked in from the bathroom brushing his teeth. He looked about 20 or so, not very tall but well built, light hazel eyes and short dark brown hair.

He stopped, looking awkwardly at the three of them starting at him. Especially Claire, who seemed quite taken by his obvious good looks.

"...Hi." He muffled, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Sorry um..."

"Adam." He stated,

"_Right_, Adam, I thought this room was free..."

"Sorry, Me and Rachel are in here. There's a spare bed though." He pointed to one of the beds with his toothbrush. He didn't have the Irish accent like everyone else, he sounded like he was from the south of England somewhere. Claire nodded looking around the room,

"Oh, silly me, this is Naomi, Gina's daughter...and her friend Emily." They both waved awkwardly, Adam smiled,

"Nice to meet you both." He began brushing his teeth again.

Claire sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "There's a few beds free, maybe we can move some people around...."

"Oh you don't have to..." Emily stopped suddenly, she kicked herself. '_Damn her politeness_' she thought.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Um...I.." She, didn't know what to say,

"Ah well then, Naomi you can stay with Rachel and Adam? And Emily, you can stay with...Auntie Jane and her daughter? You met them earlier." Claire smiled widely and exhaled, relieved.

"Yeah...that's fine I guess..." Naomi muttered, finding it hard to hide her disappointment, but not wanting to make a bad impression on their first day there.

"Ok, well, Emily you come with me, It's just down the hall." Emily nodded and gave Naomi an apologetic look before following the woman out into the hallway. Naomi stood and waited to see which room Emily was staying in and made a mental note of it.

* * *

She threw her suitcase onto her bed and opened it up.

"So..." Adam said sitting down. Naomi rolled her eyes, '_Oh christ, here comes the awkward small talk_.'

"Where're you from?"

"Bristol." She replied, paying more attention to unpacking her things than him.

"And your friend?"

"Same." She opened the draw to one of the small dressers next to the bed and put a few t-shirts in.

"You're not much of a talker are you."

"hmm yeah." She mumbled.

After a few seconds of silence she turned around. Adam looked down and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I...It's just been a long day." She smiled, sitting down on her bed, realizing she should at least_ try_ to make an effort.

"So....um....who's Rachel? Your girlfriend?"

"No, no, she my sister." He laughed, "Actually, we're going out to town tonight if you wanna come....and your friend if you want."

"Thanks, but...I think I'll stay in tonight, I'm pretty worn out."

"Well...we're here for a few weeks, so plenty of time." He grinned and looked over to the door.

"Hi." A girl, who Naomi assumed was Adam's sister, walked in. She looked a lot like her brother, the same light eye's and dark hair, her's shoulder length and wavey.

"Rachel this is Naomi, Gina's daughter. She's staying in here."

"Oh right, hi. I think I saw you earlier....I would have said hello but you looked a bit overwhelmed meeting everyone."

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in." She laughed.

"Well,_ we're_ only like, second cousins...by marriage...or something...I forget. I don't know who _half_ the people down there are." Naomi chuckled, finally feeling a bit more at ease. Rachel glanced over to Adam,

"He's not annoying you is he? My little brother over there."

"_Seriously_ Rach, stop with the little brother thing." He turned to Naomi, "She's only two years older, I'm twenty one."

"No, he's not annoying me." She laughed.

"Hey you should come out with us tonight! There are so many fit Irish boy's round here you wouldn't_ believe_." Naomi bit the inside of her mouth,

"I um..."

"Plus Keiran told us we have an uncle....Jonny? No..."

"Tommy." Adam interjected,

"_Tommy_ yeah. He owns one of the clubs in town. Come on you gotta come." Naomi was surprised at how tempted she was,

"Maybe later this week?" But she couldn't pass up the opportunity to have the room to herself for the whole night.

"Aww, you sure?" Naomi nodded smiling, "_Alright_." Rachel smiled. She gazed down at her watch,

"It's nearly eight, Adam, you better start getting ready." She looked over at Naomi, "It takes him fucking ages, the tart."

* * *

They had only been apart for about two hours and Emily hated it already. She was still annoyed with herself for earlier, if it wasn't for her putting her foot in it, they would be in their own room right now, their own bed. No, instead she was forced to suffer while Naomi got to know her new friends and family. She had never felt more out of place, being referred to as '_Naomi's friend_' the whole day, an after thought a lot of the time. But this wasn't about her she thought, she wanted Naomi to get on with everyone, to have a good time. Even if it meant feeling like shit because she didn't belong.

Emily looked up, hearing a light tapping coming from outside, that pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over to the two beds as he got up, both women fast asleep. Quietly, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"What are you _doing_?" She whispered, grinning widely.

"It's only half nine," Naomi scoffed, "Anyway, I came to get you. Come on." She took Emily's hand,

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Not far." Naomi assured her looking back smiling wickedly.

* * *

"Where are your roommates?" Emily asked, looking around the bedroom.

Naomi locked the door and leaned back against it, just smiling back at her. Emily walked over to her slowly,

"_Well_?" She asked again, this time her voice was low and husky.

"Not _here_." Naomi smirked, tugging the waistband of Emily's pajama bottoms, pulling her in close.

"_These really are some sexy Pjs_." She mocked, pulling at the corner of the pink cotton shirt,

"_Hey_, they're Katie's." Emily pouted, "They were all I could find."

"Mmm" Was all Naomi replied, reaching for the lowest button on the shirt, her fingers brushing lightly against the redheads skin underneath as she opened it. Emily let out a soft moan before grabbing Naomi's hands,

"What about your _roommates_?" She whispered,

"They've gone out. They won't be back for hours." She leaned in, planting her lips on Emily's neck.

"We can't...we can't risk it." Emily breathed, struggling to convince herself too, her skin burning up under every kiss.

Naomi undid another button on Emily's top, and placed both her hands on her stomach,

"You _sure_?" She teased, caressing the soft skin with her thumbs.

Emily couldn't bare it any longer, she lightly lifted Naomi's chin away from her neck and up to her face. She kissed her deeply, moving her hand round into Naomi's hair. She moaned heavily as she felt Naomi's hands travel up and down her body, finally undoing the last button on her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders gently, letting it fall the the floor.

"Mmm, now that we're in agreement," Naomi teased, breaking the kiss, "Can we just concentrate on getting you in my bed now please?"

Emily licked her bottom lip slightly and nodded slowly, a small grin forming across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I'll have to go in a minute." Emily whispered, the back of her head resting on Naomi's chest.

"No." She groaned, wrapping her arm around Emily's waist, "I don't want you to go."

"It's nearly three, they'll be back soon." Emily twisted round to look at Naomi who was falling asleep.

"_Naomi_." She laughed, turning over onto her stomach. Naomi smiled slightly, her eye's still closed.

"_Hey_, don't ignore me." Emily whispered softly as she pushed a strand of blonde hair out of Naomi's face. She kissed her shoulder lightly. _"Please_." Naomi opened her eyes and frowned,

"We _have _to sort this room arrangement out tomorrow."

Emily nodded, "Definitely." She laughed, getting up out of bed. Naomi's eyed followed her bare figure around the room as she picked up her clothes strewn across the floor. Emily looked over her shoulder at Naomi and smiled deviantly. She walked to the foot of the bed and set her clothes down.

"Come here." She whispered. Naomi did as instructed, the bed sheet slipping off her body as she crawled to the end of the bed. She stood up on her knees, placing her hands on Emily's hips and kissed her soft, warm lips. Emily felt her breath in deeply as her tongue entered her mouth, letting out a low moan as she felt the skin of their bare stomachs touch. Her hands traveled down Naomi's back slowly, getting lower and lower. She stopped suddenly and pulled away, breathing heavily, knowing that if she didn't leave now, they'd spend at least another few hours in bed, which would be especially awkward when the roommates returned, "I know, I know. You have to go." Naomi said sadly. Emily kissed her on the forehead, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Emily walked downstairs wondering where Naomi was, following the loud murmurs and clattering, she walked into the large dinning room. The two long tables were full of relatives chatting away over their breakfasts. She looked around, praying she'd catch a glimpse of blonde hair somewhere, and she did, but it wasn't Naomi. She bit the inside of her cheek not knowing what to do with herself.

"Emily." She looked around the room but couldn't see who was calling her, her eyes fell on Keiran's sister Claire, who was walking over to her.

"Make yourself at home." She smiled, "If you go into the kitchen, through there, and just tell the cook what you want for breakfast." Emily nodded,

"Oh ok, thanks. Have you seen Naomi?"

"Sorry I haven't." Claire smiled, sitting down at the table. Emily sighed and walked back out of the room and headed for the stairs,

"Good morning." Emily looked over her shoulder. Naomi walked in through the front door with a girl she didn't recognize,

"Hi, I was looking for you."

"We just went out for a quick fag. Oh, this is Rachel, Adam's sister."

"I've heard a lot about you Emily." Rachel smiled. She placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder, "I won't be a sec, just gonna go speak to my Dad." Naomi took Emily's hand and pulled her round the corner into one of the hallways.

Naomi kissed her softly, "I missed you." she whispered,

"I missed you too."

"Good." Naomi smirked, "I have to get a fitting for my bloody bridesmaids dress today. We're leaving in about half an hour, you ready?"

"Erm..who's going?" Emily asked,

"Just us three and my mum."

"Na, sounds a bit boring." Emily said, walking back into the foyer, "I have to speak to Katie, see how Mum is ya know?....and I'm kinda tired so..."

Naomi furrowed her brow, "You're ok though?"

"I'm fine," Emily laughed, "I'll see you later, ring me when your on your way back."

* * *

"Fuck." Emily shook her lighter vigorously and tried to light her cigarette again. "_For fuck sake_!" She threw the lighter as hard as she could into the direction of one of the bushes beside the building.

"Whoa." Adam walked round the corner, his gaze moving from where the lighter landed to Emily. "Everything ok?" He asked, reaching into the pocket in his jeans and taking out a cigarette packet. Emily paused for a second, debating with herself whether or not she wanted to talk to him. She sighed and shook her head,

"I just got off the phone to my sister. Some shit's going on back home that's all." Adam pulled out a large joint from the cigarette packet and held it up,

"I have just the solution." He sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall, lighting up the spliff. Emily hesitated for a second, before sitting down next to him. Adam took a long drag and passed it to her.

"So," He blew out the smoke from the corner of his mouth, "Carry on."

Emily breathed in the warm smoke from the joint and held it in, "My Mum didn't know I was coming here." She said quickly, breathing the smoke out and passing it back, "In fact, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want me to come."

"Why?" Adam asked, flicking the ash off the top of the joint.

"She doesn't like that...she doesn't like Naomi. She thinks she's a '_bad influence_'."

"Naomi?" He laughed, "She seems alright to me."

"It's not her, it's my Mum. She's a fucking cow." She said, taking another drag.

"But you came anyway?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be_ fun_." She admitted. The weed already having an affect on her.

"You're not having fun?"

"I just...I..I'm not family or anything....I can't help but feel people are looking at me wondering why the fuck I'm here."

"Don't think that," He nudged her with his shoulder gently. "We're not family either, not really and our parents only brought us along cos they didn't trust us enough to leave us behind." She smiled gratefully.

"Have you eaten yet? I don't know about you but I've got the fucking muchies already." Adam asked laughing.

* * *

"What's wrong hun?" Gina asked, placing her knife and fork down on her plate, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Naomi replied, looking over at Rachel, who was shamelessly flirting outside the cafe with some guy.

"Naomi, it's not nothing, you've been quiet the whole day."

"I just...." She sighed, "Having pretend...Emily and me...sleeping in separate rooms, sneaking around....it's hard."

"Why don't you just tell them? And don't worry, if anyone says anything I'll..."

"No Mum it's ok." She chuckled. "It's...It's not that easy, telling people I mean, even complete strangers...especially for Emily, you saw how her Mum reacted. "

"I understand." Gina smiled, putting her hand on her daughters. "We'll sort out a room for you both then OK?"

"Thanks Mum." She grinned. Naomi's phone beeped and rumbled on the table as it vibrated, she picked it up and read the text message. Laughing to herself, she dialed a number on her phone,

"Ems, I'll be back soon. Get ready though, we've gotta go meet someone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Just give me a couple of minutes." Naomi shut the taxi door and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Em's I'm back, you ready?"

"Yep!" Emily shouted down the phone, skipping outside. Naomi looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you stoned?" She laughed. Emily bit her lip and shook her head. Naomi smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a little bit." She giggled, "Where are we going?"

"Effy texted me, her and Pandora are at the docks, they want us to go meet them."

"What? They're _here_?" Emily laughed.

"Come on." Naomi put her arm around her shoulder. "She said she'd explain when we get there."

* * *

They walked down to the docks, spotting Pandora first, who was slumped over the railings being sick, presumably from the ferry trip. Effy was sat down on the bench next to her, smoking a cigarette, that familiar icy gaze on her face.

"Hey." Emily said smiling. A very ill looking Pandora gave them a forced smile and sat down next to Effy, who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So...what are you guy's doing here?" Naomi laughed.

"People. Being wankers, just wanted to get away you know." Effy said calmly.

"Sure." Naomi said softly, smiling reassuringly.

"Effs stole her dad credit card." Panda grinned.

"Yeah, this whole little trip's on daddy." She smiled wickedly, " So, how bout we get a shit load of drinks," Effy held up the credit card, "and have some fun."

* * *

"Wowza, you weren't kidding, it's flippin' _massive_!" Pandora shouted gleefully, over the sound of the clinking bottles in the shopping bags they were carrying.

"Shhhhh!" The rest of the girls said collectively. Adam jogged over to meet them.

"Did you get my text?" Naomi asked,

"Yep." He grinned. He looked over to Effy and held out his hand, "Hey......I'm Adam." Her arms stayed crossed.

"Hi I'm Pandora." Panda said, shaking his hand enthusiastically, she pointed to Effy, "And this is Effy. Don't worry she's like that with everyone." He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh.

"Very nice to meet you both."

They began walking down the long, sloping stretch of land that was the mansions version of a front garden, it stretched out for acres.

Naomi and Emily stayed a bit behind the other three. Naomi put her arm round Emily's waist; Emily did the same.

"So how did it go today? Did you speak to Katie?"

"Yeah. Mum's being a complete bitch as usual. Her and Dad have just been arguing the whole time." Naomi bit her lip slightly,

"I'm sorry Ems."

"I'm sorry too." Emily said after a short silence.

"For what?"

"Not coming today...being mopey. I was just letting stuff get to me...I was being stupid." Naomi kissed her on the cheek softly,

"Don't be sorry," she smiled.

They walked a bit faster, catching up with Effy, Adam and Panda; who hadn't taken her eye's off Adam since she saw him. Adam pointed over to the right,

"Just round here." he said as they reached the bottom of the hill. Rachel was sat on a large blanket, trying to light a makeshift fire.

"Hey." She jumped up,

"Effy, Panda, this is Rachel." Naomi said.

"Rachel, what the fuck, you can't even make a little fire." Adam teased, she punched her brother on the arm, "How the hell am I meant to know how to make a fucking fire? We weren't all in the _boy scouts_."

"_Yeah yeah_." he muttered crouching down attempting to fix the fire.

They all went and sat down on the blanket and took out the bottles of drink.

"_Wow_ that's a lot of alcohol." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, it's all on Effy's Dad." Emily giggled unscrewing a bottle of vodka.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone had gotten over the slightly awkward stage when you meet new people, this was mainly due to the amount of alcohol they had all consumed. It was pitch black now, the only light coming from the large fire beside them. Panda had suggested they all play truth or dare, the group laughed at the idea but agreed to play. They each had to down a huge cup of drink that Emily had concocted, that contained just about every type of alcohol they had.

"Urgh, that's fucking rank." Effy laughed,

"_Hey_! I think I'm quite a good maker..drinks..drink maker..." Emily insisted, tripping over her words. Naomi burst out laughing.

"I like it!" Panda slurred,

"Thank you Panda. See _Panda_ likes it _too_!" She stated proudly.

"Come on, who do I get to ask?" Adam said, downing a load of coke to get rid of the horrible taste of the Emily's drink.

"Emily!" Rachel shouted. The redhead grinned widely.

"Dare!" Emily shouted excitedly.

"Ok, Emily I dare you to...." He laughed wickedly, "Full on snog Naomi for ten seconds."

"But..."

"Shh Panda." Effy said nudging her lightly.

"You're such perv Adam!" Rachel teased.

"Well, if that's okay with Naomi..." She grinned. Naomi chuckled and bit her lip, "I guess so.." She replied.

They turned to face each other, Naomi finished the rest of her drink and placed the plastic cup back down.

"Three....two...one...go!"

Emily leaned in slowly, Naomi's eye's firmly fixed on her lips before the space between them closed. She tried not to moan as she felt the warmth of Emily's mouth over hers, tasting the sweetness of the blueberry alcopops they were drinking earlier. Her lips parted further as Emily's tongue entered her mouth, circling over hers. She felt the familiar feeling she always felt whenever they kissed, those butterflies in her stomach, that feeling between her legs. Emily's hand came up to rest on her shoulder, her thumb lightly brushing across Naomi neck.

"_Seven_."

She moved her head round to the other side, her tongue now moving into Emily's mouth and along the top of her bottom lip. Emily leaned into the kiss more, breathing heavily, now both her hands on Naomi's shoulders.

"_Four_...._Three_..."

Naomi's heart was beating faster and faster, fighting with herself to not push Emily to the floor and let her hands roam all over her body. Images of all the things she wanted to do with her flashing through her mind.

"_One_...._Zero_..."

They broke apart after a few seconds of silence, and looked over to the group. Panda was looking around at everyone else with her jaw wide open.

"Wow, that was pretty hot." Rachel smirked, taking a drag of a joint.

"Well they are girlfrie-"

"_Panda_!" Effy snapped.

"It's ok." Naomi giggled, looking at Emily for assurance, "Emily's my girlfriend." She felt Emily move her hand onto hers.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Adam laughed, taking a few sips from the bottle of vodka, "It's cool though." He smiled. There was a short silence, everyone taking a sip of drink at the same time,

"So come on, how did you two get together?" Rachel asked grinning.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Emily began.


	5. Chapter 5

Only nine days till season four starts (finally!) Can't wait! :D Anyways, let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews!

The next few day's were a bit of a blur to Naomi and Emily. Effy and Pandora were staying at a B&B in town, but they were always turning up at the mansion; Each time bringing _more_ booze and _more_ drugs. This added to the fact that they now had their own room made the days seem to merge into one. Their days consisted of: Getting up, usually having morning sex, if Emily got her way anyway; Not that Naomi took much convincing. Going down for lunch, hanging around till dinner, '_get completely fucked_' as Effy would so eloquently put it, with her, Panda, Adam and Rachel. Then, of course, having more sex till they were completely exhausted. The only thing they really had to worry about was all the noise, Naomi telling everyone that she had terrible '_nightmares_'. They weren't too sure everyone bought the story. But they were past caring now. It was only four day's till the wedding. Gina was going a little crazy trying to organize everything, especially since her own friends and family had arrived in Dublin, all staying at one of the hotels in town. Gina either spent the days with the wedding planners or on the phone to someone, complaining about something. Keiren, of course, finding it all immensely amusing, especially when every time he offered to help, all he got as a reply is a breezy 'No, I've got it. Everything's fine." He didn't dare argue otherwise.

* * *

They stepped outside, the cold breeze hitting them instantly, a stark contrast to the hot, thick air in the club. The booming bass inside now just a muted thud. Naomi shivered, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up. Emily wrapped a hand around her waist, seeing that she was feeling the cold. Naomi put her arm over her shoulder instinctively, pulling her closer, taking a sip from her bottle of beer she was holding with her free hand.

"Panda's all over Adam tonight." Emily laughed.

"What else is new" Effy said, lighting up a cigarette, passing Emily the packet.

"I thought she wanted to get back with Thomas? What happened?" Naomi asked putting her beer down on the step beside them. Emily put two cigarettes to her lips, lighting them both and passing the other to Naomi.

Effy shook her head, blowing out a long trail of smoke, "It was a disaster." She said bluntly, "They just didn't have that...._thing._ You know?" Naomi looked down, Emily's eye meeting hers, a little smile playing on her lips, dimples on either side, the blonde couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah,_ that_ thing. They didn't have that spark." Effy smirked. They both grinned slightly, Emily took a drag from the cigarette. Naomi put hers to her lips, but back down again, he jaw slightly open, confusion on her face.

"What the _fuck_?" She shouted. Emily and Effy looked over to what Naomi was staring at. Freddie was walking down the street, stopping people and pointing to a photo he was holding. Cook wasn't far behind, a can of beer in his hand, spliff in his mouth.

"Oh Christ." Effy muttered. Freddie looked round and spotted them and briskly walked over.

"Oi Oi!" Cook shouted out after noticing them too, jogging past Freddie.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Naomi asked as Cook approached,

"Well that's not a very nice welcome is it?" Cook looked over to Effy. "_She_ knows why we're ere." Effy rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah,_" Freddie said standing next to Cook. "She does."

"I told you both to leave me the fuck alone. _Was I not clear_?" Effy snapped. She chucked her cigarette on the floor and walked into the club. Freddie went to follow her,

"No Freds, let me talk to her." Naomi insisted. Freddie stopped and nodded reluctantly.

"Told ya mate, runnin away again. Same as fuckin always." Cook spat, crunching up the now empty can of beer and throwing it on the floor.

"Come on, I'll show you where we're sitting." Emily said resting a hand on Freddie's shoulder, deliberately not looking at Cook, hoping he'd take the hint. He didn't and followed them both into the club.

* * *

Naomi knocked on the toilet door, "Effy, it's me." She heard a click from the other side as it was unlocked. She pushed the door open slowly, Effy was Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, her sad expression betraying the cold stare of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked softly. Effy sighed and ran her hands through her hair, resting her head in her palms. She stayed like that for a few minutes, head in hands, eye's shut.

"A couple of nights before me and Panda came here. I was...They both found me outside a club. Fuck knows what I took but, I must of OD'ed or something." She muttered the last part quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Jesus, Effy." Effy raised her head and leant back, letting out a large sigh,

"They only kept me in the hospital overnight. I was fine....I am fine." Effy wasn't convincing Naomi, she clearly wasn't 'fine', "Anyway, they wouldn't fucking leave me alone. Following me around like puppy dogs, telling me I needed to choose one of 'em or some shit."

"So that's why you came here?" Effy nodded slightly.

"But Freddie...I thought you loved him?"

"It's not that simple. Nothing ever is. It's complicated."

"Well tell me then."

* * *

"Whoa, there's some talent in this place." Cook said nudging Freddie, looking over at a group of girls on the dancefloor.

"Have you forgotten why we're here already?" Freddie said shaking his head.

"Mate, she's fucking with us both. You not fed up of it?" Freddie shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Through here." Emily gestured over to the other side of the club. Their table was around the corner, the blare of the music slightly dulled, enough to hear yourself think anyway. Adam and Panda were sitting down together; She looked lovestruck, he just looked incredibly awkward.

"_Thank god_ you're back." Adam said to Emily quietly as she sat down next to him, shifting his eye's over to Panda and back to Emily.

"Aww she's not that bad, she just likes you that's all." She laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Panda asked as Freddie and Cook sat down at the table.

"Fancied a little holiday." Cook grinned.

"This is Adam." Panda stated excitedly, linking her arm through his,

"Alright mate, I'm Freddie." Adam shook his hand, then Cooks,

"Cook." Was all he said, not even trying to hide his lack of interest.

"Drinks!" Rachel shouted, carrying a tray full of shots and beers through a crowd of people.

"Ello ello..." Cook smirked, looking her up and down, his eye's ultimately resting on her cleavage. Rachel glanced over, a wry smile on her face. She placed the tray on the table and picked up a shot, the group did the same, all downing their shots at the same time. Cook immediately went for another, as did Freddie.

"And who might you be?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Cook. He moved his head back slightly, a grimace on his face,

"You mean...you ain't _heard_ of _me_?!" Rachel laughed reaching for a bottle of beer,

"No, should I of?"

"Babes," He opened his arms, "I'm Prince Charmin'." Rachel rolled her eye's, taking a sip of beer.

"Sure you are." She chuckled cynically.

* * *

A few beers and a lot of shots later, Naomi and Effy still weren't back from the toilets. Panda was off dancing by herself, after failing to get the rest of the group to go join her. Cook and Rachel were now sitting over at another table, whispering into each others ears, Cooks hand permanently resting oh her thigh.

"She's such a slut." Adam mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, so's he." Emily replied.

"So much for being in love with Effy." Freddie scoffed bitterly, "She'd be with me ya know, if he hadn't fucked with her head."

Cook got up and walked over to them.

"Yeah, he's a selfish wanker." Emily added, making sure Cook had heard her say it.

"We're off." He said grinning. Adam looked over at his sister, who was drunkenly trying to pull her coat on. Cook went to walk away, but he stopped suddenly, turning on his heal back to face Emily,

"Oh by the way..." He slurred, his eye's glistening, "Tell _Naomi._..if she ever wants to finish what she started, this _'selfish wanker'_ is _more_ than fucking willing....she's a blinding snog." He grabbed his crotch with his hand, "I can only imagine what that mouth could do around my cock."

"You cunt." Emily lunged up out of her seat, Adam pulled her back,

"Emily don't, he's not worth it."

Cook smirked wickedly,

"You ready." Rachel asked, walking over to him.

"Rach, you're not going with that arsehole." Her brother insisted.

"What?" She cackled, "I can think for myself _thanks._ Come on _Prince Charmin'_, let's go." She slurred grabbing his arm. Cook smirked and winked at Emily and Adam.

"See ya around suckers." He shouted backing out of the club.

"Fucking prick." Adam muttered through gritted teeth. Panda danced over back to the table, oblivious to what had just happened. She sat now next to Freddie, grabbing the bottle of beer from his hand and taking a swig.

"Emily, you alright?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Panda." Emily shouted across the table, "Tell...." Emily clenched her jaw, she pointed over to the toilets, "Tell them I left. I'm going back" Panda nodded looking confused.

* * *

"Good morning." Naomi whispered leaning in for a kiss. Emily quickly got up out of bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She stated, almost emotionless. _Almost._

"Okay..." Naomi said as Emily walked into the bathroom. Naomi could tell something was up. She got dressed and waited until Emily got out of the shower. She sat on the bed, her eye's tracking Emily's movements as she appeared from the bathroom buttoning her shirt up.

"You left early last night."

"Yeah." Was all Emily replied.

"I....." Naomi was cut off by the sound of the hairdryer that Emily turned on, running her fingers through her damp red hair.

"_Fuck sake_." Naomi said under her breath. She walked over to the the wall and switched off the power.

"You _mind_?" Emily snapped.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She insisted.

"It's not fucking _nothing_ Emily. Did something happen last night?" Emily was silent for a few seconds. She breathed in deeply,

"Cook told me to let you know that if you ever want to _'finish what you started'._..well, he's up for it." She said bitterly. Naomi threw her head back and sighed.

"Oh _that._ It happened ages ago. It doesn't matter." Naomi shuddered just thinking about that day.

"Well you could of fucking told me.....I thought you hated him."

"I _do_! Look, can we just drop this? Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, whatever." The redhead snapped. Naomi's anger rose, she could never handle people speaking to her like that, no matter who they were, her emotions always getting the better of her.

"Fucking hell Emily, it's not like I fucked him." Emily walked over the wall and switched the plug back on, the hairdryer blasting again. Naomi shouted over the noise, "I don't do that; That was you _remember?_" Emily shut off the hairdyer. Naomi closed her eye's immediately wishing she hadn't said that.

"Fuck you." Emily said, disgusted. Knowing full well that Naomi knew how much that would have hurt her.

_"What?_" Anger began to override the rest of Naomi's emotions again.

"I thought we were over that?"

"We are. But for fuck sake, you're acting like I cheated on you. Did you really think I'd do that? And with Cook of all fucking people." Emily just shrugged her shoulders. "Great. It's nice to know you think so fucking highly of me." Naomi grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naomi's hand hovered over the door handle tentatively. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. It was nearly nine, after she'd left the bedroom earlier she'd gone with Gina into town hoping it would prove a welcome distraction from the argument they'd had this morning, but it didn't at all. It'd taken everything she had not to call Emily and just apologize, stubbornness also playing a small part. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was pitch black. Naomi switched on the light, her eyes scanning the place, finally her gaze falling onto a small piece of paper on the bed. Just one short line scrawled onto it,

_Gone to stay with Effy and Panda._

_Emily_

Naomi sat on the bed, clutching the note. No text messages, no phone call. Just one little line on a note, that's all she had to say? Naomi shut her eye's tightly as she felt them starting to well up. She reached for her mobile, blinking away the wetness in her eyes and dialing Emily's number,

"_I'm sorry, we were not able to connect your call, please try again later._"

She couldn't stop the tears now as they began to stream freely down her face.

* * *

She was awakened by a tap on the bedroom door. She jumped up out of bed immediately, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her top.

"Hi." Naomi breathed, failing to hide her disappointment.

"I heard you might need cheering up." Rachel said, lifting up the large bottle of vodka in her hand.

"You heard right." Naomi replied, stepping to the side and inviting her in.

"That makes two of us then." She said, smiling sadly.

Rachel went and sat down on the bed and lent back on the headboard. She unscrewed the cap on the bottle,

"Sorry. I've had a little head start." She said, the vodka having already been opened earlier. Naomi went and sat down beside her. She reached over to the beside table and checked to see if she had any messages or missed calls. Nothing.

"How'd you know I needed cheering up?" She asked as Rachel passed her the vodka.

"My brother told me he saw Emily leave with a couple of bags today....she looked really upset..." Naomi took three large swigs, she scrunched her face as she felt the liquid burning her throat.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Rachel assured her. Naomi nodded slightly.

"What about you, why do you need cheering up?" The brunette sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I did something stupid." She admitted, "I went home with your mate last night. Cook."

"That _is_ fucking stupid. And trust me, he's not my _mate_."

"I've been such an idiot. Especially now I've seen what he's like. I should of known."

"So what happened?"

"We went back to some shitty B&B, fucked, then he told me I had to 'piss off' straight after. _Bastard_. I had no money, no phone credit. _Fuck all_. I walked miles into town and got for a taxi. Had to wake Adam up and get some money off him. He was already pissed off with me. He told me not to go and I didn't listen."

"He's such a fucking prick." Naomi muttered bitterly, passing the bottle to Rachel. "We had a fight....me and Emily. And it all started 'cos of _him_." Naomi looked down, fiddling with the bottle top in her hands. "It was such a _stupid_ fucking fight but..."

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"It's just....The whole argument, it made me think....I just wonder sometimes...." She sighed heavily, "Some things she says sometimes...makes me think she just don't believe in me....how much I love her I mean. And it's probably my fault, acting like such a bitch for so long before we got together, even then I still couldn't cope."

"I'm sure she knows Naomi."

"I thought I was just being paranoid before but now....After everything, everything we've been through she still thought I'd cheat on her...and then she just up and left...I just, I don't know what's going on..." Naomi ran her fingers through her hair, "I can't believe that fucking wanker caused all this."

* * *

"Wow, it looks amazing." Effy said as they walked down the driveway. Emily swallowed hard, her stomach was in knots. She straightened out her hair and the bottom of her black dolly dress. If it wasn't for Panda's bright yellow summer dress, people would of thought the were attending a funeral not a wedding. Effy too wearing a little black strappy dress. Their new attire all being paid courtesy of Mr Stonem's credit card of course.

The lawn was filled with hundreds of people, a large white arch with bouquets of flowers either side was at one end, a small white wooden gazebo at the other. Keiran was stood by the side with the four ushers next to him. He looked so nervous but equally happy, a wide smile on his lips. They found a few spare places at the back and sat down. Three days. It had been three days. Emily still hadn't had the courage to turn her phone on. She was scared, scared that Naomi was still angry, even more scared that she was still upset, her heart could never stand to see Naomi upset. She had no idea what to do. The furthest her plans had gone today was just to turn up. That was it. All she knew that she couldn't bare not seeing her for any longer.

The ceremony was under way before she knew it. A huge grin grew upon Keiran's face. The music started, everyone turning their heads round to the back as Gina walked down the aisle, arm locked with her Father's, who looked on proudly. Emily saw Naomi straight away though, her eye's were drawn to her like a magnet. She looked beautiful. Her hair was put up into bun high on her head, a few blonde strands left down on either side of her face. She smiled slightly when she saw the dress, remembering how stroppy Naomi was whenever Emily asked her what it was like. It was a light pink colour, the dress would of looked hideous on anyone else, this proven by the three other bridesmaids proceeding Naomi. But she looked stunning in it, clinging to her frame in all the right places. Naomi hadn't seen her, they we seated at the side and Naomi seemed concentrate more on trying to walk in her heels, this making Emily's smile grow even more.

The wedding itself didn't take long, thirty, forty minutes or so. Emily managed to stop staring at Naomi momentarily to see the final 'I do's' from Kieran and Gina and the traditional, 'I now pronounce you man and wife; You may kiss the bride.' Everyone stood up and clapped as Keiran leaned in and kissed Gina softy, a huge cheer followed. Even Effy was smiling broadly.

The reception was held at the back of the building, the land spreading out just as far there as it did at the front. There was a huge white fabric gazebo, that was more like some sort of giant tent, on the lawn, fairy lights scattered everywhere. Dozens, if not a hundred or so, tables were set up around the sides and at the back. The party was already in full swing, guests packed inside chatting over their meals, with plenty of drink being consumed of course. Certain family members that had already had a bit too much champagne had already hit the dancefloor.

"We're gonna go into town." Effy said, placing her hand lightly on Emily's shoulder. She nodded, her eye's fixed on Naomi who was sitting with Gina across the other side of the room. She'd changed out of her pink bridesmaids dress now, wearing a dark blue one that cut off just above the knee, her blonde hair now down, slightly wavy. She looked breath taking.

"Are you coming with us, or...are you staying here?" Effy asked softly. Emily bit the inside of her cheek not knowing what to do.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Gina giggled, staring at the ring on her finger. Naomi topped up both their glasses with more champagne,

"Neither can I. You managed to find yourself a bloke that _isn't_ a complete wanker." She laughed.

"I know! Can you believe my luck?!" Her mother said gleefully.

"I'm really happy for you Mum. I really am." Gina leaned over and hugged Naomi tightly,

"It means a lot that you like him Naomi." She leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her glass, "And you know you're still my number one right?" She winked.

"Oh, _of course_." Naomi chuckled.

"Where's Emily got to anyway? You don't have to spend the whole night with your old Mum, go have some fun!"

"She's here?" Gina looked back, confused,

"Yes, she....she came over to congratulate me earlier...why wouldn't she be here?"

"It...it doesn't matter...I...I should probably go find her." Naomi forced a smile and got up out of her seat.

* * *

She walked over to the buffet table, still looking around through the crowds of people, searching for a flash of that unmistakable bight red hair. She sighed reaching for one of the many open champagne bottles on the table.

"Ahh, nothin better than free food ay?" Her whole body tensed up, anger rising fast. She looked round at him, stuffing his face with food from the table.

"What the fuck made you think that you're welcome here?" She spat. He shrugged his shoulders,

"It's a free country. Plus, Keiran's my teacher, I'm sure he wouldn't mind...Anyways, it ain't up to _you_ now is it?"

"Maybe if he knew what a cunt you were to Emily-"

"Ahh, little Emily. The other half of the _dyke force_. How _is_ she?" Naomi gritted her teeth. He made her sick to her stomach, but she tried to remain calm, she wasn't going to fuck up her Mum's big day because of him.

"Just Leave." She said, her voice low, wavering with anger.

"Come on babe. Look around, it's a time for love! Not hate." He wiped his hands on his tatty jeans and grabbed a bottle of wine, gulping it down.

"I'm not gonna tell you again Cook. _Fuck off_." He held his hands up innocently,

"Okay, _okay_. No need to be so tetchy...." She clenched her fist, "But Naomikins, if you ever fancy a change, ya know, wanna bit of _meat_ in your sandwich.....just say the word babes._ Just say the word_." He laughed vanishing into the crowd. Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

* * *

It was late, the party was still going strong but her Mum and Keiran had left ages ago. Off on their honeymoon to America for two weeks. They had an emotional goodbye, Naomi finally being able to cry and not have her Mum worry why, but she was just as much, even more so, crying about Emily than seeing her Mum go if she was being honest with herself. She hugged Keiran and wished them both a good time and to make sure they sent her a postcard. And with that they were gone. She was alone.

She'd spent the rest of the night looking, but there was no sign of Emily. She made her way to the front of the house, smiling a little as she walked down the aisle remembering the events earlier in the day. She stepped into the little raised wooden gazebo at the end and sat down, placing a bottle of vodka beside her on the hard floor and lighting up a cigarette; Finding the nicotine no relief at all. She propped her arm up on her knee, resting her jaw on the palm of her hand, letting out a sigh. A dozen thoughts flashed through her mind at once. _Maybe Emily had been looking for her too? Maybe they just kept missing each other? Or what if she left, came to see the wedding and just left. No talk about what had happened. Nothing. Was it over? What if she'd gone back to Bristol? Maybe..._Her thought's were interrupted by a small, timid voice,

"Hey." Emily was stood by the steps, nervousness etched all across her face, those big sad eyes starring right at her, a small shy smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hi." Her voice cracked, she swallowed hard.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Emily said walking up the three small steps. She sat down opposite Naomi. All the blonde could do was respond with a small nod.

"Can I?" Emily gestured towards Naomi's cigarette.

"Sure." Naomi said softly, passing it over.

"Thanks." She said taking a pull from it. Naomi reached for the bottle of vodka, not knowing what else to do with herself but also to calm her nerves. She took a large swig. It didn't help.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and a couple more swigs later, she finally had the courage to speak,

"What's going on Ems?" She hadn't had nearly enough drink to pluck up the courage to look at her when she asked, "Why did you leave?" She looked down at the bottle in her hands, playing with the edge of the label. Emily let out a small sigh and stubbed the cigarette butt out on the wooden floor.

"I....I was angry." Naomi finally looked up, only to look straight back down again when she saw Emily's pained expression. She closed her eyes. She couldn't stand this.

"I was pissed at you...but...I was angry at myself more than anything. " Naomi felt the bottle move out of her hands. She looked at Emily who took a sip from it, "I mean...even just the _thought _of you _kissing_ him while we were together...It hurt _so _much." Her voice cracked, "I realized how...how you must of felt when you found out about, you know......I was so fucking angry with myself. Complete fucking hypocrite. I just...I needed some space I guess, I would of just took it out on you and you did fuck all. I felt like the biggest pick in the world."

"Emily I promise you." She reached over and placed her hand on Emily's knee, "I've gotten over what happened with JJ. I shouldn't of brought it up. Okay?"

"How? I mean, you must, even just a little...how could you just be over it?" Emily sighed and shook her head, annoyed at herself.

"Because I love you. I love you so fucking much Ems." She felt Emily place her hand over hers, her thumb lightly brushing over her skin.

"I know."

"You say that but....you need to realize that you're..." She moved forward and brought her hand up to Emily's jaw, lifting her head slightly, making her look at her, "_Fuck,_ I don't know...the one...love of my life...whatever stupid, fucking cheesy, cliché name it's called, you're it. You mean fucking everything to me." Emily's bottom lip wobbled, tears following soon after. She Leaned forward burring her face into Naomi's shoulder. Naomi held her tightly and whispered into Emily's ear, "Nothing can _ever_ fuck this up. I won't let it. I promise."

x_____________________________________________________________x

Emily shut their bedroom door and made sure it was locked. She turned round to see Naomi sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her elbows, a small smile on her face. Her expression shifted to a more serious one as Emily began to walk over, she sat upright, their eye's fixed on one another. Emily put her hands on either side of Naomi's face, tucking the blonde strands behind each ear delicately and leaned down brushing her lips against Naomi's lightly at first. The kiss quickly deepened, both craving each other after what had felt like so long.

Naomi placed her hands on Emily's hips, wrapping her legs around her she pulled her in closer. She leaned back gradually, bringing Emily back onto the bed with her, her hands on Emiy's thighs, traveling higher up underneath the little black dress as Emily kissed her neck softly, slowly moving down to her collarbone. Emily raised her arms up enabling Naomi to pull the dress up off over her head. She undid her bra by herself, now just in a small pair of black panties, Naomi bit her lip looking her up and down, drinking the image in,

"You're so fucking sexy." She breathed. Their lips crashed together, tongues sliding off one another frantically. Emily grinded her leg between Naomi's thighs causing the blonde to gasp, placing her hands on Emily's ass, encouraging her to go harder, the feeling of her body against her own something she'd been missing every single night they were apart.

They got rid of Naomi's clothes quickly, Emily only lingering as she slowly slid her knickers off. She got back onto the bed on her hands and knees, hovering over Naomi teasingly, licking her bottom slip slightly. Naomi placed her hands on the curve of Emily's back, her skin so soft there, just like everywhere else. She gently pulled Emily down onto her, kissing her deeply. Emily kissed the smooth skin of her breast, feeling her chest rising and falling more dramatically as she slowly moved her hand down Naomi's stomach, her tongue circled round her hard nipple. Naomi tilted her head back, her hands up resting in her hair. She breathed in deeply as she felt Emily's hand travel down between her legs, finally letting out a breath, that escaped as a heavy moan, as Emily's fingers entered her. Emily returned her mouth back to Naomi's, the kiss hot, warm and slow, feeling the body beneath her arching rhythmically into each thrust.

Naomi felt Emily's weight on the bed shift, as she moved down kissing her stomach lightly. "Fuck." She moaned loudly as Emily's tongue made contact just above where her fingers were, "Oh fuck." She could feel she was close already, her eye's were tightly closed, her hands resting on her forehead. She arched up as she felt Emily begin to move faster, tongue circling around her clit.

"Emily....." She gasped, "Emily." She gripped the sheets beneath her as she was sent over the edge, every single part of her tingling with pleasure. She moaned with satisfaction as her body relaxed. Emily moved back up and kissed her, Naomi half kissed her back, still trying to catch her breath. She finally opened her eyes, a beautiful brown pair met her gaze, Emily had propped herself up on her elbow, she was staring down contently but in thought.

"I've missed you so much." Naomi whispered.

"What you said earlier. You know...about the cheesy shit." Emily teased, "You're...." Her face more serious now, "You're it for me too Naoms. I love you."

Naomi leaned up and kissed her, a large smile on her lips. She gripped Emily's waist and rolled her onto her back, their lips still locked together, her hands slowly moving down Emily's body.

x____________________________________________x

"Meet for _lunch_? It's nearly four o' clock." Effy said in a huff but with a small smirk on her lips. Emily pulled the chair out and sat down opposite her, Naomi did the same,

"Sorry, we um...had to...um..."

"_Making up for lost time_ were we?" The brunette asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Naomi blushed, "You could say that yeah..."

"Where's Panda?" Emily asked quickly changing the subject,

"Toilet. Being sick. Drank _way_ too much last night. So...things all good?"

"Yeah," Emily grinned and looked over at Naomi, who was grinning back, "It's all good."

The waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order, Naomi picked up the menu on the table and scanned it.

"_Urgh_, I shouldn't of had the full english Effs, came straight back up it did." Panda groaned as she sat down at the table next to Effy. Naomi grimiced and placed the menu back down,

"I'll just have a coffee please."

"Make that two." Emily added.

"Had a good night then Panda?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah it was wicked! Well, what I can remember. Had to make most of our last night 'n all."

"You're leaving?" Naomi asked,

"Yeah. Probably go stay in London for a bit, I dunno." Effy shrugged, "What about you two?"

"We're not going back yet, gonna do a bit of traveling while we're over here, go see some places." She could see Emily's beaming smile from the corner of her eye. That same smile she had when they were back in Bristol the night before they'd left, planning out the whole summer enthusiastically, her thought's preoccupied at the time by the realization that Emily's smile was probably one of the most cutest things in existence. She quickly glanced over to Emily. _Yep_ she thought to herself, _cutest thing ever_.

Effy nodded, "Cool." Naomi looked back over to her,

"You erm...you not gonna talk to-"

"I'm going for a fag." Effy interrupted, avoiding what she knew Naomi was going to ask.

x_________________________________________________________x

She learned back on the brick wall and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Emily walked over, cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth. Effy cupped her hand round the white sick and lit it.

"Cheers." Emily leant back on the wall next to Effy.

"Thanks for the last couple of days. I know I probably wasn't much_ fun_ to be around, ya know, crying my eye's out all the time and shit." It may have been to strike up the conversation, but Emily meant it. That afternoon she'd turned up to see Effy and Panda, she was a complete mess. Her head was all over the place because of the argument with Naomi and it was like Effy just knew. Just knew that she didn't want to talk about why she needed to stay, knew that it would probably make things ten times worse if she made her explain. All she did was sit with her in silence, a pair of open arms there when a hug was needed, someone to listen to when she finally started to speak about what had happened. Panda did her best to make silly jokes and try to cheer her up. But Effy was there for her. She felt bad for expecting less, not fully convinced before that the brunette had that side to her. The side that Naomi was always telling her about. She saw that now.

"No problem." Effy smiled, her eye's sad.

"I'm..." She tried to sound as casual as posable, treading lightly, knowing that Effy would probably bolt as soon as she thought the subject of Freddie was going to be brought up. "I'm glad I went yesterday. Sorted things out...Sometimes you just gotta just face things....ya know?"

"Mmm." Effy mumbled nonchalantly.

"Come on Effs, you don't have to pretend with me." Emily pleaded.

"I don't know what you mean." The brunette said coldly already starting to walk away,

"Okay." Emily sighed, "But...please Effy just, don't keep running away from everyone." Effy turned around, Emily continued, "I did that and it just made me miserable. You have to face things sometimes, even if it's-" Emily's phone beeped in her pocket, she took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was her Mum, she rejected the call and continued, "Even if it's scary. It'll be worth it." She tried to ignore the hypocrisy of her words.

"You should take your own advice Emily." She took one last drag of her cigarette and threw it on the floor, Emily bit her cheek and looked down at her feet, "Look. I'm...._me_." Effy said, "I'm just too fucked up to be....happy."

"You say that, you can't _talk_ about Freddie, you can't talk _to_ him, you can't be with him, be happy. '_Because your too fucked up_'. When the truth is, you're probably more fucked up than ever _because_ you're avoiding him." Effy stared at her blankly for a moment before reaching into Emily's pocket.

"Speak to your Mum. You need to." She handed Emily her phone. "And I know. I need to speak to him too.....I'll try, that's the best I can do." Emily smiled softly,

"It's a start."

"Good luck." Effy said eyeing the mobile in Emily's hand,

"You too." She replied as Effy walked back into the cafe. Emily looked down at her phone, she clicked through the menu to the address book and found her Mum's number. She took a deep breath and pressed the call button.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really sorry for the mini hiatus, I usually have chapters/outlines ****blah blah blah ****written before hand and I didn't have anything after the last chapter, plus Skins is back and well, things got a little crazy for Naomily didn't they? lol Anyways (If anyone's still reading this lol) I thought I'd update with a short chapter for now, the next will probably be the last though.**

**Chapter 8  
**

"Emily?!" Her voice was one of concern. She took that as a good sign, though what followed was not, "Emily what the hell do you think you're doing?! I've been going out of my mind ever since-"

"Mum please." She pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting this whole thing already.

"Don't think just because you told your father-"

"Mum if you don't let me speak I'm gonna hang up _right_ now...." She heard her Mum sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but...I just wanted to come away with Naomi. I really don't see what your problem is..."

"My _problem_ Emily, is your acting like you've got everything figured out, you think you know exactly what you want, you're still a child, you can't make these sorts of decisions..."

"You really don't get it Mum, you don't listen."

"I _do_ listen, I just-"

Emily finished off her mothers sentence for her, "_Don't like what you hear._..."

"All teenagers go through these little phases..."

"Right, of course, this is all just some_ little phase_..." Emily said sarcastically. She felt a lump forming in her throat, she wasn't upset, she was fucking angry. "You _know_ it's not. Stop kidding yourself." Her Mum was silent on the other end, she thought about hanging up.

"Emily, I...you don't understand....It's hard for me..."

"Mum I can't change this. It's who I am. You're meant to love me no matter what."

"_Oh Emily I do_."

"Then just...." She sighed, exasperated, "Just tell me it's okay."

"I...I'll see you when you get home."

"Mum please."

"Bye honey, I love you."

Emily slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She felt so let down. So angry. Disappointed.

"Fuck her." She said under her breath.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily looked up and smiled sadly, even just Naomi's presence brightened her mood.

"My Mum's a giant fucking whore." Emily said spitefully, folding her arms and sticking her bottom lip out slightly. Naomi bit her cheek, she couldn't help but find Emily's childlike tone hilarious. A smirk started to from on Emily's face, they both burst out laughing,

"She really is though." Emily exclaimed, half laughing at herself, half still sulking. Naomi sat down next to her and put her arm around Emily.

"I know Ems. I know." Emily rested her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"Why can't she just be like your Mum?" She huffed.

"Trust me, my Mum's been shit at time's too."

"Mmm."

"Look, if you wanna go back home, sort things out, I understand-"

"No." Emily said quickly, "No I....I wanna spend the summer with my girlfriend, she's not ruining that for me." Naomi smiled,

"You know, I love hearing you call me your girlfriend."

Emily grinned and lifted her head up, their faces inches apart. She stared down and Naomi's lips, up to her eyes, then down to her lips again, they'd parted slightly,

"Really..." Emily whispered.

"Mmmhmm." The blonde replied before Emily's lips met hers with a soft kiss.

"Well I love getting to call you it." She said almost smugly. They both smiled widely before getting up and heading back into the cafe.

"Change of plan." Effy stated as they took their seats, "We're leaving tomorrow instead, can't leave without a proper night out all together can we?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Emily grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter :) Thank you to everyone that's been reading, and especially to those who reviewed, I say it all the time but I love reading your comments! **

**1. Sorry for any typo's! 2. This chapter's a bit more inclusive of the other characters, just wanted a bit of closure on a few things 3. Swearing! and violence! Cooks in it, explains everything lol. 3. I can never write 'proper' endings, they just come out super cheesy, so the ending might seem a bit sudden but, like I said, I suck at writing them. lol**

** Please let me know what you think, one last time! :')**

**Chapter Nine**

"Ems, we can't stay in here all night." She laughed, Emily's lips tickling across her neck.

"_Fine_." The redhead pulled away and leant back on the opposite wall of the toilet stall. She reached down for her beer and took a sip, slowly licking her bottom lip after. "After you." She said in that husky voice of hers, gesturing towards the door, a devious smirk across her face. Clearly trying to convince Naomi otherwise.

Naomi stepped forward and placed her palms up on the wall on either side of Emily's head. She waited for Emily to falter first, to close the gap between their lips. But the redhead stayed defiant and just stared back, seemingly unfazed.

Naomi pressed her body on Emily's, pinning her against the wall, she smirked when she felt Emily hands on her back. Their mouths finally met, both giving in to one another at the same time.

"_Jesus_, I need to take you home _right now_." Emily groaned. Naomi laughed under breath, causing Emily to pull back slightly, "What's funny?"

"You." Naomi said, "You're such a horny little cow arn't you?"

Emily bit her lip, "You love it though." She teased, "Plus," She added, her hand moving under Naomi's shirt, "You're just as much of one as me." Naomi turned them round, flipping Emily onto the wall, kissing her deeply. Not giving a fuck about anything else, just concentrating on the feeling of this girls body beneath her hands, her lips on hers, her tongue. Oh the wonders she could do with that tongue. Emily spun them round again and moved away, Naomi opened her eyes, panting heavily, "Wha-"

"See." Emily smirked, quickly opening the door and walking out.

"You bitch!" Naomi laughed, frantically buttoning up her shirt before chasing after her.

* * *

"Come on, dance with me!" Emily asked holding out her hand. Naomi shot her an annoyed glance, still pretending to be in a huff about getting her all hot and bothered in the toilets and running out, "No." She said, folding her arms. Emily smiled, flashing Naomi her dimples. The blonde couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She shook her head, "I'm not nearly drunk enough anyways."

"Then drink the fuck up." Effy insisted sliding a shot along the table. Emily shrugged her shoulders skipped over to Pandora who was dancing by herself at the back of the crowd. Naomi smiled broadly as she saw them flinging their limbs around, jumping up and down to the music.

"Come _on_, drink up!" The brunette slurred, laughing into her....she didn't even know what drink this was, it smelled like pineapple though...She downed the rest of it.

"I'm happy for you two." Effy said, almost to herself.

Naomi downed a shot and laughed "Huh?"

"You two lovebirds. I'm glad you sorted your shit out." Effy looked down at the table, "Come on. We need more drinks." She stated, pulling Naomi up and over to the bar.

"I fucking love pissed you, you know." Naomi chuckled. Effy kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Why the fuck are you so cheerful tonight though?" Effy just smiled, she called the bartender over and ordered,

"Eight shots of vodka annnnnd.....four beers please!"

"Make that ten n an extra beer please mate." Freddie asked to the man behind the bar. "Hi." He said turning to Effy and Naomi.

"Oh, _that's_ why." Naomi smirked.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing Freds." She smiled sweetly. They grabbed their drinks and went back to their seats.

"This place ain't half bad." Freddie said as he sat down, he looked over to Effy, "Cheers for inviting me." She half smiled at him,

"Effy's off to London tomorrow...." Naomi interjected, "So make the most of her while you can."

Effy smirked and shook her head in disbelief at the blonde.

"Er, thanks for the heads up." He laughed, "You lot are wankered arn't you, looks like I've got a bit of catching up to do." He smiled and reached over for two of the shots.

* * *

Cook came out of the toilet and sniffed hard, wiping his nose, making sure there wasn't any powder left around it. He leant on the bar and clenched his jaw when he saw Freddie sitting with Effy. He'd been at the club all night and Effy hadn't even acknowledged him once. He didn't really expect her to, he was planning on getting royally fucked and then confronting her. But now, now pretty boy was with her, so he didn't stand a chance. He ordered a pint and a double shot of whiskey, downing them both quickly.

"White wine please." He looked around, a tall skinny girl was stood next to him, he thought she looked a bit like Effy at first, but then again he had taken a ridiculous amount of narcotics tonight,

"Can I help you?" The girl said, seeing Cook eying her up.

"You sure can." He smirked. She tilted her head to one side,

"Ahh, British boy." She smiled, noticing his accent, "Help you with what?"

"You've got a fucking mint body you know" He said looking her up and down.

She laughed and picked up her drink from the bar, "I think this is the part where I'm meant to be offended and chuck my drink in your face." Cook push himself up off the bar and stood up straight,

"Okay....but, I was just stating the facts babe. You're a hottie." She giggled and took a sip of her drink,

"I don't think my boyfriend will appreciate you coming on to me."

"Fuck him." He smirked. She looked back at him and bit her lip,

"He's gonna come looking for me soon."

"Like I said,_ fuck him_." He moved over closer to her and put his hand on her waist, "Shit, if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let you outta my sight, I sure as fuck wouldn't leave you alone at bars to get chatted up by fit blokes."

"You sure think highly of yourself." He leaned over and went to whisper something in her ear, but he felt a hand grip his shoulder spinning him around, the next thing he knew he was on the floor. He got up quickly and grabbed the collar of the man who was standing over him,

"What the fuck you prick." He spat.

"That's my fucking girlfriend." Another man from behind him grabbed Cook and dragged him outside.

"Cook?" Freddie shouted, Effy placed her hand on his arm,

"Freddie-"

"I can't leave him." He ran outside after them.

* * *

"Guy's please, whatever he's done, he's probably just out of his nut, just leave him yeah?" Freddie pleaded,

"Na, don't listen to him, come on you cunts!" The boyfriend slammed him against the brick wall and hit him hard in the stomach, Cook kneed him in the crotch and tackled the other man behind him, they both fell to the ground, punching and kicking out at each other on the floor. Emily looked over shocked, she was standing outside having a cigarette, the familiar voices catching her attention, she looked on horrified not knowing what to do.

"Fucking leave it mate." Freddie pushed the man off Cook and pulled him up from the floor.

"Fuck you." Cook spat, brushing his hands away from him, "I don't fucking need you."

"Tough shit. You got me." Freddie lost his balance as a fist connected with his jaw, it wasn't from Cook though,

"I've called the police, they're gonna be here any minute." Emily shouted, hoping she sounded convincing, debating or not whether to run inside and grab her phone.

"Pete let's just go, come on." The man's friend shouted, he looked at Cook one last time, then to his girlfriend who was stood in the club doorway,

"We're leaving." She quickly went over to them, looking over her shoulder once she'd passed Cook, sending him a half hearted attempt at an apologetic look as they briskly walked away down the road.

"You alright mate?" Freddie asked, Cook was bent over, resting his hands on his knees,

"Just leave it Freds." He said through deep breaths,

"But-"

"I'm fine," Cook stood up straight and held his arms out, "See? Fine." Freddie stood for a second making sure he really was okay. Once he was satisfied he just shock his head and walked back into the club.

Cook waited till Freddie went back inside before he sat down on the curb rubbing his jaw. He leant over to the side slightly and spat out blood that was in his mouth.

"Lovely." Emily quipped, grimacing at the sight of the blood.

"Come to av a good old laugh at my expense ay?" He said looking up at her.

"No." She said simply, passing him her bottle of beer. He took a few large swigs,

"Not gonna sink to my level, that it?"

"Something like that yeah." She sat down next to him.

"Then what? What do you want?" Emily frowned and snatched her beer back.

"You know, you can't keep being a prick all your life Cook," She said harshly, he looked down at the ground, "You'll just end up miserable and alone....like you are now." He scoffed,

"Some things are just meant to be Emsy. I'm meant to be a miserable fucker who ain't got no one. Just how it is, gotta accept it."

"You've got Freddie. JJ...." Cook sighed and shook his head,

"Everything I touch....it just turns to shit. They're better off without me."

"They don't seem to think so."

"Oh they do. They just pity the fuck out of me that's all." Emily looked down and bit her cheek, "See, like you. You know what a cunt I am, but you pitty me, 's why you're sittin' here." She didn't say anything, they both knew it was true.

"I'm sorry bout what I said the other night at that club, 'bout Naomi," He said quietly, "You're both top girls, you n blondie, I shouldn't of tried to fuck things up for yous. I know it don't make up for it but..."

"No. It doesn't." Emily said bluntly, "But thanks." He smiled slightly at her and stood up, taking his phone out to call for a cab.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Naomi asked as Freddie sat down at the table.

"Just Cook bein' Cook." He sighed. Effy put her hand up to his face, pressing her fingers around the bruise on his cheekbone,

"Ow." He laughed,

"You alright?" She asked,

"I'll live." He smiled.

"I'm lovin' this place, it's flippin' great!" Pandora shouted, picking up a beer from the table. Naomi looked behind her, "Where's Em Panda?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, dancing back over to the large crowd of people.

Naomi felt something buzz against her leg, she looked down and pulled her phone out of her jacket,

"What?" She muttered confused, before realizing it was Emily's mobile. She smiled at the text on the screen.

_Have a great summer honey. Sorry for being shit.__  
Katie and your dad had a talk with me earlier, made me realise I'm being a 'complete f-ing moron' (Katie's words not mine)  
Maybe Naomi can come round for dinner sometime when you get back? I'd like to get to know her properly. _

_Love you loads._

_Mum xx  
_

She walked outside and down the steps, looking around for Emily. She spotted her helping Cook into a taxi. Emily shut the door and walked back towards the club, she looked up and smiled when she saw the blonde.

"I wondered where you'd got to." Naomi said walking over to her. She smiled and wrapped her hands around Naomi's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Your Mum just texted you."

"Urgh, saying what?" Emily grumbled into Naomi's chest.

"She_ want's to get to know me_, says I should come round for dinner...." Naomi handed Emily her phone,

"_Fuck off she did_." She chuckled. She went through her messages and found the one from her Mum.

"Told you." Naomi smiled. Emily stood up straight, her expression one of complete surprise,

"I....wow." She said,

"I guess she's not that much of a....what was it again? _Giant fucking whore?_" Naomi joked.

"Yeah I guess." Emily grinned, resting her head back on Naomi's shoulder again. They stayed silent for a few moments, arms wrapped round one-another, Naomi closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of Emily's, as the redhead nuzzled into her neck, their height difference making them fit perfectly together. Naomi always loved that about them.

"_Dinner with the Fitches_....." Emily said, breathing in through her teeth, "If you can survive_ that_, you can survive anything." She joked.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Naomi laughed nervously.

"Yeah. They're all fucking crazy...but nice crazy. And now Mum's decided to stop being a such a twat, you've got nothing to worry about." Emily kissed Naomi on the cheek softly.

"If I can deal with Katie Fitch in full on bitch mode, I'm sure I can handle the rest of the in-laws." She laughed.

Emily closed her eyes, and chuckled, "_Exactly_."

Naomi kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"There you are! Bloomin' ''ell guys, you've got all summer together, it's our last night, get in here!" Panda shouted drunkenly,

"Yeah come on." Naomi chuckled, taking her hand, "We can have that dance." Emily grinned widely,

"Let's go then."

**The End**

**  
(I might be tempted to write an epilogue/one-shot in the future ****with the Naomi/Fitch dinner but I'm not promising anything! If I do it won't be for a while anyways.)**

**Thanks again for reading!! :D**


End file.
